This every day love
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: This is a crossover with how to rock and Austin and ally, but not in the crossovers! 10 years in the future, jack and Kim are 26 and living in Miami. They are both super famous and best friends with Austin and ally gang and the how to rock gang. Follow these friends on their journeys through marriage and parenting!
1. Chapter 1

Note: so basically it's 10 years in the future. Jack and kim are married and live in miami with Austin and ally, who are married, trish and dez, who are married, Zander and Stevie, who are married, kasey and Kevin, who are married and Nelson and Grace, who are married. Jack owns a record company called brewer records. He also belongs to star records. Kim is a fashion designer. She owns a fashion studio. She also belongs to brewer records. Kim and jack started to try for a family about 2 years after they got married, but they were unable to get pregnant. Their doctor said it was due to jack having a low sperm count. They have recently started looking into adoption. She owns her own studio and store franchise called fresh style. Austin and ally are sill signed to star records. They are beat friends with trish, dez, Kim, jack, kasey, kevin, sander, stevie, grace and nelson. They now own sonic boom. They have a 4 month old son named Xavier. Trish is still Austin and ally's manger and is now jacks, but now she is signed to brewer records. Dez is a world famous movie maker. Both Austin and jack have starred in some of his movies. Dez and trish do not have any kids yet. Gravity 5, which consists of kasey, Zander Stevie, Kevin and Nelson are signed to brewer records. Grace is also signed to brewer records. Kasey and Kevin have a 6 month old daughter named giesele. Zander and Stevie can't get pregnant either, but are thinking of adoption. Nelson and Grace have no kids. They are all super rich. They are super close, too! I know it's taken me a while to start this story, but one more thing. This is based off of the rascal flats song every day love. Now let's get this story started! Kim and jack will have up to 6 kids in this story!

Th new editions?!

The brewer mansion

Jacks pov

I woke up. The sunwas suing on my beautiful sleeping wife, Kim. She was so beautiful and sexy. I stretched my arms. I got up and went down the 5 flights of stairs that led to the kitchen. We had 5 stories, plus an attic and a basement. Yes, it was a mansion. One of the biggest houses in miami. Kim and I wanted to renovate due to us possibly adopting a little girl from china. You see, due to my low sperm count, we were unable to get pregnant. We have been looking at adoption agencies for years and we finally found the perfect 1! Kim and I want to think it over before we adopt the 2 year old little girl. who has no name. We have been thinking for a while now and I know I want her and we have gotten pictures and she is beautiful! There's also a chance well be able to adopt a little baby boy from Africa, who is not born yet. So he is unnamed. Kim and I really want to think bth of the ideas over before we decide. Our friends say we should go for it, but we're just not sure yet. I make myself a cup of coffee and sit at our breakfast nook. I then feel 2 skinny arms wrap around my neck. I know those arms anywhere! Those are my wife Kim's sexy arms. I also know they are hers because every morning, we have the same routine. It was this everyday love that I couldn't get enough of! She kissed my soft lips. "morning, baby!" she said, smiling. "morning!" I say. "so Ive been thinking about the adoption thing" she said. "I have too" I said. "I think we should adopt the little gel from china" she said. "I agree" I said, pulling her onto my lap. "I'm not sure about the baby boy from Africa. I think we should wait until she's used to us" she said. "I also agree with that!" I say, smiling. I can't stop smiling! "so, we should call Diana soon. It's going to take a while! We should also start thinking of names and we should defiantly do the Reno. We can stay in the guest house when it's happening" she rambled. "that sounds like a plan. When should we tell the crew?" I ask her. "once we know for sure she's still available and once we have all of the forms signed" she said to me. She got up of my lap and grabbed a cup of coffee and the phone. "let's call now!" she says, happily. I laugh. I get up and pick up the phone. "would you like to do the honors?" I ask her. She shook her hand, happily. I dialed the number of the agency. The phone began to ring. A woman answered it. "hello?" a woman asked me. "hi this is jack brewer" I say. She gaps. "the Oscar, Grammy and golden globe winner?!" she asked. "yes that's me" I say, cockily. "I'm such a huge fan! How can I help you, mr brewer?" she asks me. "please call me jack" I say. "how can I help you, jack?" she asks me. "my wife Kim brewer and I would like to adopt that little Chinese girl who is 2. Is she still available?" I ask her. "yes she is. We will mail you the forms and you be able to come and get her in 4 months" she says. I can't stop smiling. Kim and I are finally going to be parents! "that's great!" I say. "I'll send an agent down to talk to you guys! Bye!" she said. "bye!" I said. I hung up the phone. I turned to Kim with my head down. Her smile disappeared. I put my head up smiling. "4 months, honey!" I said. She started smiling. I picked her up and swung her around. "there's so much to do! We have to call the builders, move into the guest house, pick a name and by everything!" she exclaimed. I nodded. We kissed. I couldn't wait!

The moon mansion

Austins pov

I was sitting at our kitchen table drinking my coffee. Ally was still asleep. So was Xavier. He had a rough night last night. He was up for hours! My phone then starts ringing. I answered it. I forgot to look at the caller Id. Oh crap! "hello?" I ask. "hey Austin!" jack says. "hey jack! What's new?" I ask him. "you'll find out say tomorrow night dinner at our place around 6?" he asks me. "sure! I'd just have to ask ally!" I say. He laughs. "what?" I ask him. "nothing. I got to go. See you at the studio later. Bye!" he says. That was weird. I hung up the phone. Ally walked down the stairs with Xavier in her arms. "morning!" I said. "morning! Who was that on the phone?" ally asked me. "just jack. Were invited to dinner at their place tommorow night" I told her. "I told him I had to ask you first" I told her. "we can go!" she said. "I wonder if Robert, Diana and Louise will be working" I wondered out loud. Robert was their butler, Diana was their maid and Louise was another maid. They had 2 maids. I never quite understood that. Ally put Xavier in his Winnie the pooh high chair. He was lactose and tolerant. So he was on a soy formula. "I made him his bottle. It's in the microwave" I told her. "what would I do without you?" she said giving me a kiss. "I don't know" I tell her. "you'll never know" she says, smiling. We do this every morning. Its our every day love. I tickle Xavier nose. He giggles. I love mornings with ally and Xavier! The phone rang. Ally picked it up. "what?!" she said, shocked. "calm down. Things will be ok!" she said. I wonder who it was. "calm down. I'm sure it will work out. You guys will be able to adopt another baby" ally comforted. She hung up. "who was that?" I asked. "Kevin and kasey. The baby they wanted in Africa is being adopted" she said. (note: jack and Kim have adopted it) "I wonder who" I said. "I don't know" she said. "do they?" I asked her. "no" she says, sighing. "all we can do is be there for them" I told her, giving her a kiss. She smiled. "you're the best" she said. "I know!" I said cockily. Xavier laughed. "do you think I'm funny?" I asked him. The 4 month old baby clapped his hands. Ally and I kissed again.

The next night

The brewer guest house

Jacks pov

We had moved into the guest house this morning. Reno was starting today. Kim and I were adopting 6 kids now, the 2 year old girl from china, the newborn baby boy from Africa, twins, a boy and a girl who are 1 from India, a 2 year old girl from Mexico and aneither newborn baby girl from Israel. We were adopting the little girl form china in 4 months, the baby boy from Africa a in 5 months, the twins from India in 7 months, the little girl from Mexico in 8 months and the newborn baby girl from Israel in 9 months, since he wasn't born yet. Kim and I were both excited. Kim and I were getting ready while Robert, our butler made dinner. "I'm so excited!" Kim squealed as she put on her diamond earings. "me too!" I told her as I tied my tye. Our guest house was 2 stories with a basement and an attic. We built it before we built our mansion. "ready?" I asked her. "I am but you aren't" she said, looking down at my boxers. "oh, god!" I said, running to our walk n closet. Kim laughed her head off. "ha ha! Very funny!" I say sarcastically. "yes it is!" she says still laughing. The door bell rang. I heard Robert answering it. "I'll go see who it is. You get changed!" she said, running down the stairs. I tugged on my black dress pants. I heard Kim from down stairs, greeting our guests. "Austin! Ally! Baby Xavier!" she said. I hope they don't question our happiness. We don't really show it much. We feel it, but hardly ever show it. Kim was squealing downstairs. I put on my belt and ran down the stairs in bare feet. Kim didn't like people having shoes on in the house. She thought it was sloppy. I darted out of our room and down the stairs before Kim could go into a giggling fit. I ran up to Kim, ally, Austin and baby Xavier. "hey!" I said, giggling. They all looked at me weird. "what?" I asked them. "you never giggle" ally says. I try to think of a lie. Kim gives me here lie already look. "I was trying to seduce Kim" I lied. Kim slapped my arm. I mouthed sorry. She kissed me. They looked at us weird again. "stop looking at us like that!" Kim and I both snap. Ally and Austin take off their shoes. They also took of Xavier's. "robert is in the kitchen and Diana and Louise are cleaning" I explained. The nodded. Ally sat down on a chair in the kitchen. "is he ok, babe?" Austin asks. "yeh. He's just biting my shoulder!" she said. Austin ran up to her and tried to free the baby's mouth from his mommys shoulder. "do you guys have vinegar?" Austin asked us. Kim and I gave them puzzled looks. I knew that we were going to have issues with teething so I wanted to learn from it. "why do you need vinegar?" I asked. "it's bitter which makes him stop chewing. We usually put it on a cloth where he was biting and he will no longer bite there" ally explained. "I'll go get a cloth and the vinegar" Kim volunteers before walking off. 4 months, baby. I can not wait!

(still jacks pov)

1 hour later, everyone has arrived and we are sitting in our living room in the guest house. Kim and I are about to make the big announcement. "everybody! We have big news!" Kim shouts. "what is it?" Stevie asks us. "I'm curious as well" Zander says as he puts his arm around Stevie. They have been acting weird all night. I wonder what's up si them. "they're going to tell us!" trish yells, rolling her eyes. Dez rubs her back. "ok! As you all know we're not able to get pregnant due to my low sprem count" I explained. "so well be adopting 6 kids, a 2 year-old little girl from china, a newborn baby boy from Africa, 1 year old twins, a boy and a gir. From India, a 2 year-old little girl from Mexico and a newborn baby girl from Israel" Kim explained. Zander and Stevie looked really sad. Austin and ally were giving us looks. "whats the matter with you?" trish snaps. "we wanted that baby boy from Africa. We called and she said he was already being adopted" Stevie said, crying. Kim and I give ecachother "oh my god!" looks. "were so sorry. Well quit the adoption if you want" Kim says. I nodd in agreement. "no! You guys don't have to do that!" Zander says. "well adopt another baby" Stevie says. Kim and I get up and go to the kitchen. "do you think we should make them the god parents?" Kim asks me.

Oooo cliff hanger! Please r and r!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to make them parens fast so they might have Asia in this episode! You never know! They are going to have 8 kids!

Last time on this every day love,

Kim and I walked into the kitchen. "do you think we should make the godparents?" Kim asked me.

The brewer guest house

Jacks pov

I sighed. "I don't know. Austin and ally made us the god parents of Xavier" I told her. "theyll understand!" Kim said. "really?" I asked her. "yes!" she said. "so?" I asked her. "should we tell Zander and Stevie the good news?" I asked Kim. "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said, hugging me tightly. "let's go, hyper" I tell Kim. Hyper is my nickname for her whenever she's crazy. We walk back into the living room, holding hands. "listen up! We decided to make Zander and Stevie the godparents of all 6 kids!" Kim said, smiling. Stevie and Zander hugged us. "you don't know how much this means to us!" Stevie cries happily. "I think we do!" I say. Austin and ally look up at us. "were sorry. We know you picked us to be Xavier's god parents" Kim said. "it's not personal or anything. We just thought since Zander and Stevie are in the same boat as us it will makit them feel like their parents" I explained. "we completely understand! We didn't expect you to pick us!" ally said. "were happy for you guys!" Austin said. "can we congratulate you guys now?" grace asks us. "yes!" Kim and I laugh. They all run up to us hugging us. "happy!" dez says. We all laugh. Trish rolls her eyes at her husband. That's dez for you! You got to love him!

1 month later

The brewer guest house

Jacks pov

It was 2 in the afternoon. Kim and I were picking out names for our kids. "what about this one?" I say pointing to a name in a book. We were in the living room with baby name books all over the place. "Asia?" she asks me. "yeah for the 2 year old from china" I say. "I like it! Asia brewer!" she says smiling. "what about her middle name?" I asked her. "faith?" she asks me. "Asia faith brewer! I like it!" I said smiling. "now you name the baby from Africa" Kim says. "ok! How about Everett Daniel brewer?" I ask Kim. She kisses me. "perfect!" she says smiling. "now the twins from india! Your turn babe!" I say. She puts her head on my shoulder. "how about zoe Jessica brewer and zack Nathaninel brewer?" Kim asked me. I kissed her soft pink lips. "perfect!" I said smiling. "your turn again, Jackie!" Kim says, smiling. "ok the 2 year old from Mexico could be lilly rosaBella brewe!" I said, smiling. "I love it! Last one! Sophia Anna brewer!" Kim says smiling. We kiss. "perfect!" I say, leaning back. "now what?" she asked me. "well, what still needs to be done before we bring home the kids?" I ask her. "kid proofing, getting their rooms ready, shopping and signing the rest of the forms!" kim said, smiling. "painting?" I ask her. "professional for the house and us for here" she says. "want to look at the paint samples we got at lowes?" I ask her. "sure!" she says smiling. I got up and went upstairs to our room where we kept the books. I grabbed them off of our book shelf and went back downstairs. Kim had turned on e tv. She was watching Rachel ray. "I wasn't gone that long!" I said, sitting down next her. "I know. Kasey texted me and told me that Rachel ray was doing an episode about adopted parents and had the little couple, bill, Jen and their kids on there" Kim said. "paint samples later then?" I asked her. She nodds her head.

The Robbins mansion

Zanders pov

Stevie and I were looking at adopotion sites. We were both taking the day off. We were going shopping with jack and Kim tomorrow. We are both happy for them! "how about this kid?" Stevie asks pointing to a 2 year old girl from china. "1 She's already adopted and 2 thats jack and Kim soon to be daughter" I told her. She sighed. "how about this little girl from Japan? She's not even born yet!" she said. "that's an ultra sound picture?" I asked her. She nodds. "should we sleep on it?" she asks. "yeah. I want to talk to the guys about this" I say. "and i want to talk to the girls about this" she says. "so?" she asks. "I have something planned with dez" I say. "what?" she asks me. "it's for jack" I say. "like a daddy gift?" she asks me. "yeh. We're having a van redone and made the way he wants it. We're meeting Kim at the dealership" I say. "ok. I'll call trish and jack and see if they want to hang" she says. "jack?" I ask. "yeah. He's hilarous!" she said, laughing. "ok. Just don't tell him about the you know what" I told her. "ok. Shouldnt you be going?" she asked me. I nod. "once Kim texts me saying she's out of the house, I will leave" i told her. She nodded. "I'm going to text jack and trish now" she told me. "ok. I'll be down here" I told her. We had a 3 story mansion with an attic and a basement. I closed down my laptop and set it on the coffee table. I heard Stevie laughing. She has the worlds best laugh.

The brewer guest house

Jacks pov (during Zander's)

"hey babe?" Kim asked me. "yeh" I responded. "Im leaving. I'm hanging out with dez and Zander. We're getting coffee" she told me, packing her purse. "ok! Have fun!" I told her. "I will!" she gave me a kiss. "love you!" she called opening the door and walking to her car. "love you too!" I told her. We shared a smile and then she left. My iPhone vibrated. I pulled it out of my jean pocket. I had gotten a text from Stevie.

Stevie:)

Hey it's Stevie! I know Kim, Zander and dez are going out for coffee. So do you want to come over? I'm inviting trish, too!

I quickly replied. Stevie, trish and I were good friends. They both belonged to my record Label. They were both awesome.

Jack;)

Sure! I'll be right over! See you soon!

I put my phone in my jean pocket and grabbed my wallet and keys. I opend our front door and walked out. I closed it and put in the locking pass code into the keypad. I didn't want just 6 kids anymore. I wanted 8. I had looked into it and there's an adoption agency in Miami that close to us. There are 3 year old twins, a boy and a girl, from Australia that are so cute. Their names are kyle and kylie. I go in everyday after going to the studio and visit them. they really like me. I want to tell Kim that we should adopt them, but I'm afraid she won't want to. I'll talk to Stevie and trish about it. I walk over to my red convertible and climb in. Kim had taken her truck. She just loves that thing! I even think she loves it more then me sometimes! I unlock it and climb in. I start it and I'm off. My phone then vibrates. I got a text. I don't text and drive. So I decided to answer it when I got to Stevie's mansion. I turned onto Stevie and Zander's road. we all lived close to ecachother. Kasey, Kevin, Austin, ally, Kim and I all live on the same road. Dez, trish, grace, Noah, Stevie and Zander live on the next road. I pulled up Stevie and Zander's driveway. They have a huge gate blocking it. Stevie and Zander gave Kim and I the code since we were over there a lot. I got out of my car and typed in the pass and the gates open up. I get back into my car and drive through the gates. I drive up their drive way and park my convertible very carefully. I put it in break. I open my door and climb out. I check my iPhone to see the text. Sure enough, it was from Kim. She wanted 8 kids as well!

Kimmy:)

Honey, I've been thinking. I don't want 6 kids. I want 8 kids. I was kind of scared to tell you. Please respond! Love you!

I quickly reply.

Jackie:)

Honey,you don't need to be scared. I want 8 kids as well. I've actually been looking into it. There's a local adoption agency with 3 year old twins named Kyle and Kylie. I think we should adopt them. On my way home from work, I visit them everyday. They are so cute! Please respond! Love you!

2 minutes later, Kim replys.

Kimmy:)

Oh that's great! Can we get them in a week? Please respond! Love you!

I quickly respond.

Jackie:)

That sounds great, honey! I'm at stevies so I'll have to let you go! See you at home! Love you!

Kim quickly replies

Kimmy:)

See you at home, honey! Love you!

I put my phone in my jean pocket. I walk up to Stevie and Zander's door and ring the doorbell. "coming!" Stevie calls. I hear her run down the stairs. She opens the door. "hey jack" she says hugging me. "hey, Stevie!" I say. We release ecachother from the hug. "come on in" she said. I took off my shoes. "sorry I'm late. I was texting Kim!" I said, smirking. "why are you smirking?" she asked me. "you'll find out tommorow" I tell her. "men!" she said. We both laughed. "where's trish?" I ask her. "on her way. She said something about dez accidentally locking her in the bathroom" Stevie says. I roll my eyes. "well, let's go sit down in the living room" Stevie says. "okey dokey" I say, smiling. "would you like a drink?" she asked me. "yes please" I say, smiling. "Zander fired our butler, Martin for no reason at all. So I'll go get you a drink" Stevie said. I stood there, confused. This wasn't like Stevie. "oh, you go up to the living room. I'll meet you there" she said. That's more like the Stevie I know! She turned around and walked off to the kitchen. She ran back. "what would you like?" she asked me. "water please" I told her. She nodded and ran back to the kitchen. I went to their living room closest to their kitchen. I sat down on one of the red leather couches. Zander loves leather. He told us, the guys and I, that he might even love it more then Stevie. I heard the door bell ring. Trish knew the pass code as well. "jack, can you let trish in?" Stevie asked from the kitchen. "I'm on it!" I called to her. "thanks!" she said. I got up off the couch and walked over to the door. I opened the door. Trish walked in and hugged me. "hey!" she told me, once we released from the hug. "hey!" I laughed. "what's up?" she asked me. "I actually have some really good news to tell you and Stevie!" I said, shaking a little from all the excitement. Trish laughed. "can't wait!" she said. Stevie walked out of the kitchen and up to us. She handed me my water. "hey!" Stevie greeted trish. "hey!" trish greeted back. They shared a hug. Once they released from them hug, we walked over to the couches.

"so?" trish asked me once we sat down. "oh yeah!" I said. Stevie and trish both laughed. "Kim and I are adopting 3 year old twins, Kyle and Kylie form the local adoption agency. They came all the way from austrillua!" I told the girls. Trish and Stevie got up and hugged me. "that's great!" they both told me. I smiled as I took a sip of my water. We sat down again and continued talking and laughing. I love hanging out with trish and Stevie!

The next day

At the adoption agency with jack, Kim, Stevie and Zander,

Jacks pov

Kim and I sat nervously in front of the woman at the desk. We decided to adopt the twins today. Stevie and Zander were waiting out in the waiting room which was outside of the office. We were going shopping with them after. Linda, the head of the adoption agencym was looking at our files to see if we would be good parents for Kyle and Kylie. "well, everything looks good. I'll go get you the forms and you can sign them well I go get Kyle and Kylie. Be right back!" she said, walking out the door. I grabbed a shaking Kim's hand. "it's going to be ok, honey. Not much longer and then were parents!" I told her. "jack?" she asked me. "what if they don't like me?" she asked me. "they'll love you! I showed them pictures of you and Kylie thought you were beautiful" I told her. "and Kyle?" she said, giving me her "is better be good" look. "he said and I quote,"she looks like Cinderella!" I told her, laughing. She laughed. "I also told them a little bit about you" I told her. She nuggled up to my shoulder. "like what?" she asked me, looking into my eyes with her hazelnut ones. "I told them that you weren't able to have a baby, so you really wanted to be a mommy. they said that you could be their mommy and I could be their daddy" I told her, stroking her blonde hair. She looked up at me and smiled. "you know what?" she asked me. "no. What?" I asked her. "were going to be great parents!" she said, smiling.

After Linda came back with the papers and signed them, it was time for us to take Kyle and Kylie home, but first, Kim had to meet them. We were currently standing in the office, waiting for Linda to come back with the twins. "we did it!" Kim told me. "were officially parents!" I said, happily. We both couldn't stop smiling. I kissed Kim soft lips. The door squeaked open. Kyle and Kylie ran into the room, happily. Linda followed them. Kyle and Kyle both had dusty brown hair. Kyle was short and spikey and Kylie's was long and straight. Kyle had brown eyes and Kylie had green eyes. Kylie had no freckles and kyle was covered in them! "Kyle and Kylie, I would like you to meet your new mommy and daddy!" Linda told them, sweetly. They ran up to us and into our arms. We both didn't want to let go. We've been waiting so long for this moment! "we love you guys!" Kim and I both said. "we love you guys too!" they both shouted.

We were in our cross over with Kyle, Kylie, Zander and Stevie. Kyle and Kylie needed car seats. Right now, they were in between Zander and Stevie for Safley. I was driving and Kim was in the passenger seat. We were on our way to ikea to get furniture for their rooms. "mommy? Daddy?" Kylie asks us. "yes, sweetness?" I ask her. "do we have to share a room?" Kyle asks. "yeah. Do we, mommy and daddy?" Kylie asks. Kim and I laugh. So do Zander and Stevie. "no, kiddies. You have you own rooms, bth in the guest house and mansion!" Kim tells them. "we have 2 houses?!" they both exclaim. "yes and could you please be more queit? I'm trying to drive" I tell them sweetly. "ok, daddy" Kyle says. "were very sorry, daddy" Kylie says, with a puppy dog face. Zander, stevie, Kim and I all laugh. "it's ok, sweetness" I tell her. She smiles which makes me smile. She has one of the most beautiful smiles on earth, besides Kim.

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter and cute Kylie and Kyle memories that Kim and I would cherish forever. We arrived at ikea. Kim got Kyle out of the cross over with the help of Stevie and I got Kylie out of the crossover with the help of Zander. Kim and I grabbed Kyle and Kylie's hands, before they could run away from us. Together, the 6 of us walked into idea and straight to the kids section. "ok! So where do we start?" Zander asked Kim. Oh god! Kim loves to shop! "beds first!" Kim said. "what kind?" I asked her. "I was thinking maybe a bench bed for Kylie with Disney fairies bedding and a bunk bed with Mickey mouse bedding for Kyle!" Kim said, happily. (I know they don't sell Disney stuff, but this is my fanfic so they do!) Kylie started pulling on my arm. "come on daddy!" she whined. "Kylie, no whining" I scolded. "sorry!" she said. I stroked her hair and smiled. "it's ok" I told her, smiling. She hugged me. "ok! Let's get a move on!" Stevie commanded. We all laughed as we walked over to the bed section. Kim started looking over the bench beds. "ughhhh!" she groaned. I sighed. "what's wrong, hon?" I asked her. "I don't like these ones! I'm finding a staff member!" she says. Before she can walk away, I grab her shoulder. "what are you doing, dear?" she asked me. I point to a mauve and light green bench bed. "what about that 1?" I asked her. Sure enough, Kim sprinted up to it, while holding Kylie's hand, who had a hard time keeping up with her. "it's perfect! What do you think, Kylie?" Kim spoke. "I love it!" Kylie said, happily. we all laughed. I was so happy we were a family.

So sorry it's been a while since I updated! Midterms are coming out soon so I had a lot of projects this week. I will update soon. Please r and r! Give me any ideas! I would really like some!


End file.
